Hello Cutie
by iKyun
Summary: Monsta X Fanfiction. Hyungwon tidak pernah tahu bahwa teman kuliahnya punya seorang adik, Changkyun, dan menghabiskan waktu menunggu berdua dengannya ternyata bukan hal yang buruk. [Hyungwon/I.M. HyungKyun.]


Tujuan Chae Hyungwon beranjak dari rumahnya dengan berjalan kaki kurang lebih selama sepuluh menit dengan membawa sebuah buku kuliah sebenarnya adalah sangat sederhana; mendatangi rumah teman kuliahnya; Im Changmi, mengembalikan buku yang dipinjamnya, lalu kembali lagi ke rumah tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi. Namun, ketika dia mengetuk pintu rumah dan mendapati bahwa bukan sama sekali wajah familier Changmi yang menyapa penglihatannya, melainkan seorang laki-laki yang tampak lebih muda—

"Maafkan aku, tapi Kakak sedang keluar untuk perawatan rambut, dia biasa kembali setelah satu jam."

"Bolehkah aku menunggu di sini sampai dia kembali?"

—Hyungwon memaksa untuk menunggu secara refleks, padahal pulang lagi juga tidak masalah karena rumah mereka tidak terlalu jauh. Dia tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya sendiri, tapi dia tidak menyesal sama sekali. Terutama, ketika laki-laki—yang sepertinya adalah adiknya Changmi—itu mengangguk dan tersenyum dengan manis.

* * *

 **.: Hello, Cutie :.**

 **Chae Hyungwon | Lim Changkyun**

 **Story by iKyun**

* * *

 **Monsta X belongs to Starship Entertaiment**

 **.**

 **warns:** boys love, typo, ooc.

don't like? don't read.

* * *

Hyungwon mengenal baik Changmi semenjak mereka kuliah karena dia sering meminjam buku catatan, tapi baru kali ini dia mengunjungi rumah dan benar-benar masuk ke dalamnya. Hyungwon bertanya-tanya kenapa Changmi tidak pernah bercerita bahwa dia memiliki adik laki-laki— _yang manis_ —tapi kemudian dia menyadari bahwa mungkin sebenarnya itu bukan urusannya sama sekali.

"Um, duduklah di manapun kau suka," adiknya Changmi itu mengajak Hyungwon masuk ke dalam rumah, mempersilakannya duduk dengan kikuk. Terlihat jelas di kedua matanya bahwa anak itu bingung harus mengatakan apa di hadapan Hyungwon, itu benar-benar lucu untuk beberapa alasan.

Hyungwon tertawa kecil untuk membuat suasana lebih santai. "Aku tidak tahu Changmi punya seorang adik," katanya. "Siapa namamu?"

"Im Changkyun," balasnya, dia lebih banyak menunduk dan tidak terlalu sering membalas tatapan mata Hyungwon.

"Oh, baiklah, Changkyunnie." Hyungwon biasanya tidak terlalu banyak bicara, tapi keberadaan Changkyun membuatnya ingin sekali menggodanya. "Aku Chae Hyungwon, ngomong-ngomong. Kau bisa memanggilku Hyungwon- _hyung_ ," katanya, meskipun Changkyun tidak bertanya.

"Hyungwon- _hyung_ ," Changkyun menurut dan mengangguk. Dia tampak seperti anak anjing. Itu lucu. "Oh, um, a-aku akan mengambilkan minum. Tunggu sebentar, _Hyung_ ," katanya, lalu pergi dari sana dengan terburu-buru. Hyungwon tersenyum tipis melihatnya, sepertinya Changkyun sedang meruntuki dirinya sendiri karena sudah lupa tidak menawarkan air lebih awal pada tamunya.

Belum satu menit, tiba-tiba Changkyun kembali ke ruangan itu dengan berlari kecil, "Aku lupa bertanya, ingin minum apa, Hyungwon- _hyung_?" katanya. Wajahnya tampak memerah sedikit karena malu sudah bertingkah seperti itu di hadapan tamunya.

"Apa saja."

"Teh?"

"Boleh," Hyungwon tersenyum.

Changkyun nyaris akan berlari ke dapur lagi sebelum akhirnya dia berhenti setelah dua langkah karena teringat sesuatu, "Ah, kau suka pakai gula, _Hyung_?"

"Tidak," balas Hyungwon. "Tidak perlu, melihatmu saja sudah cukup kok."

Hyungwon sebenarnya sedang menggodanya, tapi Changkyun tampak tidak mengerti sama sekali. "Eh?" Changkyun bergeming sejenak karena bingung. Tapi kemudian dia hanya tersenyum dan tertawa kecil. Ketika itu, Hyungwon baru menyadari Changkyun memiliki lesung pipi. Semakin bertambahlah alasan Hyungwon untuk menyukai Changkyun.

Setelah menunggu selama hampir lima menit, Changkyun kembali dengan membawa gelas berisi teh, dia berjalan dengan superpelan dan hati-hati karena tidak ingin tehnya tumpah. Oh, Hyungwon ingin sekali memeluknya di tempat.

Changkyun menaruh gelas itu di meja, mempersilakan Hyungwon untuk minum, lalu berdiri mematung di tempat seperti takut untuk melakukan apapun. Hyungwon yang menyadari gerak-gerik itu segera berujar, "Duduklah, Changkyun, sini," katanya, seolah rumah itu adalah miliknya sendiri. "Apa aku semenakutkan itu?"

Changkyun menurut dan duduk di sebelah Hyungwon dengan kaku, dia bahkan tidak menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi. Dia tetap banyak menunduk. "Maafkan aku, _Hyung_ ," katanya, entah apa maksudnya.

"Kau tidak banyak bicara dengan orang asing, Changkyunnie?" Hyungwon tertawa.

"Aku lebih suka main _game_ di kamar," balas Changkyun, begitu jujurnya. "Hari ini semua orang tidak di rumah, hanya aku yang tinggal. Jadi aku yang membuka pintu."

Hyungwon tidak terlalu senang mendengar itu. "Kalau kau merasa tidak nyaman, aku bisa menunggu sendiri."

"Tidak, tidak, _Hyung_ , bukan begitu." Changkyun tampak panik sendiri. "Uh, tapi Hyungwon- _hyung_ sangat baik, jadi tidak apa-apa."

Hyungwon tertawa. "Kau pikir aku baik? Oh, Changkyun, kita baru bertemu beberapa menit yang lalu."

"Tapi aku yakin _Hyung_ orang yang baik," balasnya dengan begitu yakin.

"Kau tidak boleh begitu saja percaya pada orang yang baru kau temui, Changkyun."

Changkyun bergeming sejenak. "Jadi ... kau sebenarnya orang jahat, _Hyung_?"

Hyungwon tertawa lagi. Astaga, sulit dipercaya bahwa Changkyun mungkin hanya lebih muda dua atau tiga tahun darinya. "Tidak, tidak." Di sela-sela tawanya Hyungwon berujar, "Maksudku, kau bisa mudah sekali diculik."

"Tidak mungkin, _Hyung_ ," balas Changkyun. "Aku sudah besar, tidak ada yang mau menculikku."

Hyungwon harus berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakan, ' _Oh, aku mau sekali menculikmu,_ ' dan justru hanya tertawa sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan topik pembicaraan itu ke sesuatu yang sangat sensitif, "Changkyun, kau sudah punya pacar?" tanyanya, persis seperti bertanya ke anak kecil berusia sembilan tahun.

Mendengarnya, Changkyun membungkam selama beberapa detik dengan wajah yang memerah tipis. Alih-alih menjawab, dia hanya menggeleng kecil. Oh, itu sebuah pertanda bagus untuk Hyungwon.

"Serius?"

"Tentu saja, _Hyung_ , aku tidak cukup menarik," katanya.

"Kau jauh lebih menarik dari yang kau pikirkan, tahu."

"Tapi, aku tidak semenarik ... kau, _Hyung_." Sepertinya Changkyun mengatakan itu setengah sadar karena setelahnya dia tampak menyesal sudah mengatakan itu.

"Menurutmu aku menarik?" Oh, Hyungwon suka sekali arah pembicaraan itu. Dia bergeser mendekati Changkyun dengan sedikit antusias. "Kenapa kau berpikir begitu, Changkyunnie?" tanyanya, dari jarak yang begitu dekat. Hyungwon sengaja menyisir poninya ke belakang dengan jari dan memasang senyuman menyeringai, berharap Changkyun bisa meleleh dengan itu.

Changkyun semakin tidak berani menatap lawan bicaranya. Dia ingin sekali sedikit bergeser menjauh, tapi ternyata dia sudah mencapai ujung sofa. Rasanya seperti Hyungwon sedang mengurungnya di tempat itu. Dia mengintimidasi, tapi bukan dalam artian yang menakutkan. Hanya saja, Changkyun merasakan jantungnya terus berdegup kencang dan itu membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir harus mengatakan apa.

"Changkyunnie—"

"Kau tampan, _Hyung_ ," Changkyun berujar dengan suara kecil. "Juga tinggi."

"Begitu?" Hyungwon belum bosan menggoda laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya itu. "Menurutmu orang yang kusuka akan menerimaku?"

"Tentu!" Changkyun mengangguk dengan yakin. "Maksudku—ehm, kenapa harus menolak? Kau ... uhh, kau ..." Changkyun bergeming, baru menyadari bahwa apa yang dia katakan itu benar-benar memalukan.

Hyungwon tertawa, "Ada apa sih, di bawah sana? Lihat sini dong, Changkyunnie."

Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, Changkyun selalu menurut. Tapi dia hanya menoleh sedikit dan masih sebentar-sebentar mengalihkan tatapan matanya ke arah lain.

"Jangan kaku begitu, ayo senyum," Hyungwon berujar seraya tersenyum tipis.

Changkyun mencoba tersenyum, tapi senyuman paksa itu terlihat sangat aneh. Hyungwon jadi ingin sekali cepat dekat dengan Changkyun dan sering-sering melihat senyumannya. "Apa-apaan itu? Kau sebut itu senyuman?" canda Hyungwon.

"Aku sudah seny—"

"Haruskah aku melakukan ini, Changkyun?"

Percakapan itu terpotong ketika Hyungwon menerjang Changkyun, membuatnya terbaring di sofa, dan menggelitiki perutnya. Itu sangat berhasil karena Changkyun langsung tertawa kencang. Suara tawanya renyah dan terdengar manis di telinga Hyungwon, dia jadi ikut tersenyum lebih lebar.

Oh, keadaan berjalan begitu sempurna; hanya mereka berdua di dalam rumah, berbaring di sofa, dan tertawa bersama. Hyungwon nyaris lupa mereka baru saja bertemu dan saling mengenalkan diri. Dia bahkan sudah membayangkan mungkin hidup berdua dengan Changkyun akan terasa menyenangkan—

"Aku pulang!"

— _Ups_.

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat mereka berdua mematung di tempat; terutama Hyungwon. Im Changmi sepertinya memutuskan untuk kembali lebih cepat dari yang diperkirakan dan itu adalah keputusan yang bagus. Tapi, dia tidak sama sekali menyangka bahwa pemandangan ini akan menyapanya tepat ketika memasuki rumah;

Im Changkyun, sang adik, berbaring di sofa dengan Hyungwon—sang teman sekelas yang _seharusnya_ tidak mengenal Changkyun—menindihnya dari atas. Kaos yang dipakai Changkyun tersingkap, perutnya terekspos, dan jari-jari nakal Hyungwon ada di sana. Apa maksudnya ini?

Changmi menghembuskan napas panjang, saat itu Hyungwon cepat-cepat membetulkan posisi duduknya dan merapikan pakaian Changkyun; berusaha membuatnya seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa meskipun itu sudah tidak ada gunanya sama sekali.

"Hyungwon—"

Hyungwon cepat-cepat beranjak mendekat pada Changmi. "Dengar, jangan mengatakan apapun yang merusak kepolosan Changkyun. Itu tadi ... tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, sungguh."

"Aku?" Changmi berujar tidak terima. "Kau yang sudah merusak kepolosannya!" dia berbisik dengan penuh penekanan.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun."

"Dengar, Chae Hyungwon, aku tidak melarangmu mendekati adikku, tapi ... tadi itu keterlaluan," balasnya. "Dia masih ... _perawan_ tahu."

"Sial, jangan mengatakan hal yang semakin membuatku ingin menelanjanginya, bodoh."

"Kau mesum, sialan!"

"Lupakan," Hyungwon mengibaskan telapak tangannya di hadapan gadis itu. "Jadi, kau mau memberiku nomor ponsel Changkyun?"

"Setelah apa yang terjadi tadi, kau meminta nomor ponsel Changkyun padaku? Astaga, tidak," Changmi berujar telak.

"Kalau tidak mau, aku tidak akan pulang sampai besok pagi," Hyungwon tersenyum licik.

"Silakan, tidurlah di lantai. Tidak ada kamar tamu di sini."

Hyungwon berbalik, menatap Changkyun, dan berujar kencang, "Changkyun, kalau aku menginap di sini, boleh aku tidur bersamam— _aww_!"

Beruntung, Changmi menginjak kaki Hyungwon tepat waktu. Karena jika pertanyaan itu selesai dilontarkan, Changkyun pasti akan langsung mengiyakan begitu saja. Dengan kesal, dia berbisik, "Baiklah, aku akan mengirim nomor ponsel Changkyun, tapi pergilah setelah ini."

"Oke, oke," balas Hyungwon santai.

Ketika Changmi sibuk dengan ponselnya untuk membuat pesan berisi nomor itu, Hyungwon menoleh ke belakang, menatap mata Changkyun, dan memamerkan senyuman tipis. Changkyun menyadari itu, dia balas tersenyum. Lesung pipinya muncul tipis ketika itu. Oh, jika Hyungwon sudah mendapatkan nomornya, dia akan mengajak Changkyun keluar sekali-kali; itu terdengar menyenangkan.

* * *

 _ **end.**_

* * *

sumpah ini alay hahaha jadi malu :")) kayaknya harusnya judul fanfik ini adalah Modus dan Tebar Pesona Ala Hyungwon /plak/ mungkin imej hyungwon di kebanyakan fanfik adalah ' _kakak perempuannya changkyun_ ' tapi bagi saya, hyungwon adalah si kakak kelas ganteng yang baik hati (lol).

saya mendadak ingin menulis hyung x kyun setelah nonton special clip white girl (hayan sonyeo). momen endingnya hyungkyun banget uhuhu. manis deh pokoknya :3

oke, makasih banyak buat yang sudah baca. pertanyaan, kritik, dan sarannya boleh banget loh! kamsahamnida~


End file.
